I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by H2P2
Summary: Hermione remembers what things were like before Ron, when she is pleasantly interrupted. Bad summay I know, but it's WAY better than the summary.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter ain't mine and I didn't write this song. It is by Taylor Swift.

* * *

A.N. Another songfic! I love writing these! Ready to read? Here we go!

Hermione stared out the window lost in thought, which was hard to believe. She rarely lost her concentration. This helped her become the smartest witch in Hogwarts, but during this summer, it happened in a rapidly increasing rate. What was she thinking? Ron. Ron Weasley.

_Friday night beneath the stars,_

_in a field behind your yard,_

_you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky._

_And sometimes we don't say a thing;_

_just listen to the crickets sing._

_Everything I need is right here by my side._

_And I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you._

Hermione felt someone poke her shoulder and swung around. It was Harry. He smirked, "If you are done pondering the wonder that is Ronald Weasley, we have the assignment to de-gnome the garden."

"Alright!" Hermione said cheerfully. She loved de-gnoming the garden.

When Harry and Hermione reached the garden, Ron and the twins had caught about half of the gnomes. Hermione and Harry finished the rest, as Ron and the twins sat discussing new joke product ideas. Hermione kept glancing at Ron.

_I'm only up when you're not down._

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._

_It's like no matter what I do._

_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_

_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

Hermione remembered her first year before Harry and Ron became her friends. She was so awkward and never felt actually relaxed. This was the same thing that happened at her muggle elementary school. She rarely had friends and instead buried herself in work. After years of work, she was the smartest girl in her town. Still, nobody liked for. Everybody thought she was a know it all.

Then, Hogwarts send her the letter invitation. She was so excited to have another chance to make friends. At first though, things were terrible. Everybody thought she was a know it all. Hermione tried not to care, but being called that all the time hurt.

_Just a small town boy and girl_

_livin' in a crazy world._

_Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true._

_And I don't try to hide my tears._

_The secrets or my deepest fears._

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do._

_And you know everything about me._

_You say you can't live without me._

When she met Ron on the train, her first thought was how cute he looked. His freckles and read head made him look so adorable. For a while at Hogwarts, she failed to make friends. Everybody, including Ron, thought she was a arrogant know it all. When she heard Ron, she finally broke down. The boy she was crushing hated her.

_I'm only up when you're not down._

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._

_It's like no matter what I do._

_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_

_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

After the troll incident, something changed in Hermione. For some reason, she didn't care what other people thought. She was friends with Ron and Harry. The first two friends she ever had.

Over the years, Ron sometimes drove Hermione crazy, but it didn't matter to her. They always made up. Now, Hermione was in love with Ron, but had no idea what to do. She did not want to lose their friendship

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself._

_Only you can tell._

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted again, but this time, it was not Harry. It was Ron.

"Hey, Ron," she said.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Ron said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Sure Ron what's up?"

Ron sat down on the ground next to her and looked up at the stars. Finally he said, "Hermione, we have been friends for years, and I don't want to ruin it, but…" he trailed off.

Hermione's heart sank. "But what?" she asked

Okay I'll say it before I come to my senses and run, "I love you Hermione."

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds. Ron hung his head, "Damn I am such a bloody idiot!"

Ron was about to stand when Hermione leaned forward and kissed him. She pulled away and smiled at him. He smiled back. "Ron," Hermione said, "I love you too. You're the one who helped me come out of my shell in our first year. I am only me when I am with you."

Together, they stood and headed into the Burrow holding hands.

_That I'm only up when you're not down._

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._

_It's like no matter what I do._

_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_

_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

_And I'm only me_

_Who I wanna be_

_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_

_With you_

_Uh huh_

_Yeah_

* * *

Please review what you think about it!


End file.
